1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lubricating composition containing a spermicidal/anti-viral component. More particularly, it relates to a spermicidal/anti-viral sexual lubricant composition which is stable and extremely lubricious.
2. Prior Art
For many years, women have used spermicidal products, such as nonoxynol-9, to prevent unwanted pregnancies. These products have been applied in formulations such as jellies, creams and foams. More recently, it has been found that nonoxynol-9 and its related spermicides can be effective in combatting sexually transmitted diseases caused by certain viruses, including Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). See, for example, Stone et al., Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol., Vol. 155, p. 180 (1986); Voeller, Lancet, 1 (8490), 1153 (1986); and Louv et al., J. Infect. Dis., Vol. 158, 518 (1988)!.
Although there are currently vaginal cream and jelly products intended for preventing pregnancies which are commercially available, the lubricating and spreading properties of these products are relatively poor. They can be grainy and are not capable of moisturizing the vagina, and, therefore, cause some discomfort in use. Furthermore, the main objective of these creams and jellies is to prevent pregnancy, rather than necessarily to function as a personal lubricant.
It has been suggested that anti-viral agents such as zinc or spermicides may be added to sexual lubricants in order to provides personal lubrication (European Patent Application 0 402 078, Kelly, published Dec. 12, 1990). However, the mere addition of a spermicide such as nonoxynol-9 to an existing polymer matrix can cause physical reactions which may destroy the polymer matrix and will not afford an effective personal lubricant.
Personal, or vaginal lubricants such as K-Y.RTM. brand lubricating Jelly, which contain hydroxyethylcellulose as a base, are known to afford vaginal moisturization and lubrication, as set forth in copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/921,819. However, the addition of nonoxynol-9 or related spermicides to a hydroxyethylcellulose gel system tends to cause the hydroxyethylcellulose gel system to collapse.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a composition for lubricating and moisturizing the vagina and/or body cavities.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a spermicidal composition that has excellent moisturizing and lubricating properties.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an antiviral composition that has good moisturizing and lubricating properties.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of personal lubrication using the compositions of this invention.
Additional objects will become evident throughout the description of the compositions and methods set forth below.